<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boxing Day by peachpety</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058718">Boxing Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachpety/pseuds/peachpety'>peachpety</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry Drabbles 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boxing Day, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Sex, Innuendo, M/M, Malfoy Manor, POV Harry Potter, Riding Crops, Suggestive Use of Riding Crop, tradition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:56:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachpety/pseuds/peachpety</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wakes up at Malfoy Manor on Boxing Day and Draco is Master for the ancestral hunt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry Drabbles 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Boxing Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This particular HC has been in my mind for quite some time now, y'all. And I've hopes and plans for an expansion of this little morsel. The challenge this month was 364 words for the prompt <i>tradition.</i> Quite a lovely way to end 2020, yes? Enjoy! xoxo peach</p>
<p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417044">podfic</a> by <a href="/users/lastontheboat/pseuds/lastontheboat">lastontheboat</a>.</p>
<p>art by the sweet and talented <a href="/users/milkandhoney/pseuds/milkandhoney">milkandhoney</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>A slice of buttery sunlight across his bare torso rouses Harry from sleep. He stretches an arm overhead to hang off the foot of the bed, fingers catching on sharp edges and smooth curves of the ornately carved footboard. The sun, distorted by the cylinder glass windows, crests the tops of the Nordmann Firs and pulls spiked shadows across the snow-covered lawn sloping to Malfoy Manor.</p>
<p>Harry smiles. </p>
<p>He slides his leg out from the white cotton sheets twisted around him. His ankle bone pops and his muscles burn with the satisfying dull ache of an active night.</p>
<p>He only realizes he’s alone in the bed when Draco steps from his dressing room. “Get out of bed, you ruffian,” Draco commands. “You’ll miss muster.” </p>
<p>He’s dressed in his full kit for the ancestral hunt, a Boxing Day tradition. Harry thinks maybe Draco mentioned the event last night at the Christmas dinner but he’d been distracted by Draco’s hand under the table caressing his thigh. </p>
<p>And speaking of thighs.</p>
<p>Tan riding breeches hug Draco’s strong leg muscles and tuck into knee-high riding boots. He’s sliding the last of four brass buttons through the buttonhole of a scarlet jacket.</p>
<p>Harry’s heart lurches like a hound on a fox’s scent, and his cock twitches beneath the sheet.</p>
<p>“You’re wearing Gryffindor red,” Harry says, voice gruff. </p>
<p>Draco steps to the foot of the bed. “I’m a Master.” His eyes glint as black as the satin top hat he tosses next to Harry’s head. </p>
<p>Harry shifts beneath the sheet, skin abuzz with the weight of Draco’s gaze. “Sounds like an important job. One you shouldn’t miss.” He lets his knee fall to the side. The sheet pulls taut across his burgeoning erection. </p>
<p>A blush creeps up from under the white cravat at Draco’s neck and his breath hitches. “Indeed not.” He Summons his riding crop. “A Malfoy always initiates the hunt.”</p>
<p>Draco taps the soft leather against Harry’s bare thigh, dragging it softly from knee to hip, skirting his groin by a hair’s breadth. Harry bites back a moan, clutching at Draco’s hamstrings to angle his hips, seeking friction, arching into the pressure of the crop.</p>
<p>“Tally-ho,” Draco drawls. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me indulgently lurking on <a href="http://peachpety.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417044">[podfic] Boxing Day by peachpety</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastontheboat/pseuds/lastontheboat">lastontheboat</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>